


King and Queen.

by delibell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, draco is an ass pass it on, reader - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delibell/pseuds/delibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing (Name) Chavarone couldn't do - being part of one of the most notorious Italian families that were close to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made all roads open for her, and being the Slytherin Queen, hand in hand with Draco Malfoy, made her absolutely infamous. Though, just like with every big star there's even a bigger, darker shadow, holding secrets that only a selected few may know.<br/>What, and who truly lies beneath your mask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amami.

**Author's Note:**

> Amami - love me, Italian
> 
> Ti amo anch'io - I love you too, Italian

The scenery behind the window was a moving blur, green and blue mixing into something you couldn't quite make out.

"-When I was in Spain I saw this  ** _gorgeous_**  designer bag that I just had to get. Sure, it's muggle made, but I'm telling you it's absolutely to die for...-"

"-And again I can't seem to shake off the drowsiness. Do you think I might be sick?-"

"-My parents had a laugh about that nutcase Harry Potter...-"

"-Honestly, I'm scared going back to Hogwarts. That Harry Potter is completely off the rocket!...-"

And it went on and on and on. The Slytherin compartment was full of gossiping young males and females, but you didn't feel like joining in the conversation. Lazily, you stared out the window with unblinking, tired (color) eyes, your arms crossed over your chest.

"-My father is furious-" Ah yes, Draco Malfoy. Even if his arm was wrapped around your waist, your side practically pressing to his, you refused to look at the ice blond boy. You refused to even listen to him.

You were always known as the stoic Princess, never really saying a word just looking down at people as if they were ants. You smiled frequently, though most of the time it was as fake as your intolerance for mudbloods and bloodtrators – in all honesty you didn't care about any of that pureblood-mudblood crap, but being a popular Slytherin left you no choice but to shut your mouth and silently agree with the popular beliefs.

Just like now.

Draco was never the best boyfriend, but he respected you. Or so you thought.

Just thinking about what happened a few weeks prior made your blood boil, skin heating up red. You frowned at the window, disliking how close Draco was to you.

And yet he was as oblivious to your displeasure as anyone else on the train. After all, you were (Name) Chavarone, of the Italian strictly pureblood family that had positions of high ranking officers and Death Eaters by the dozens, whilst he was Draco Malfoy, his history similar to your own – you were a match made in heaven. This was how it was meant to be. This was how it was supposed to be.

"(Name), are you listening?" The annoying voice of Pansy made you immediately snap to her. She was the reason of your hatred. She was the reason why your last two weeks of summer vacation were ruined.

**_If only she hadn't snogged Draco, then maybe you'd still consider her a friend._ **

But alas, you couldn't push her away, even if she backstabbed you. You knew she liked him, but for him to like her too-

 _Enough, (Name), calm down_  you thought, mentally exhaling and fixing a pained smile on your pretty face.

"Sorry, I was a bit... Dazed." You finished after a light pause, narrowing your (color) eyes to stare her down. She smiled, shaking her dark head lightly.

"It's alright." She assured "I can understand why." She added, her eyes sparing a glance at where Draco's arm rested, but quickly looking away.

Again, you couldn't push neither her, nor him away, even if you wanted to so badly.

"What were you discussing?" You figured taking your mind of the betrayal will do you good. After all, you couldn't just stare out the window forever and ignore everyone around you – people will start to think you're as crazy as Harry Potter.

"Potter." Draco spat his name.

"And what did he do now to deserve a bashing?" You questioned. Draco's gaze hardened.

"What do you mean 'what he did'? He's a lying psychopath-"

"Let's not start naming liars, Draco" You deadpanned, narrowing your eyes at him. Your patients was running low "Because I have a very long list that starts with you." You finished, turning back away from him, leaving him and Pansy wide eyed.

Blaise Zabini watched you closely from the side lines, not being able to hide the smirk that started to grow on his tanned face. He shook his head.

"Looks like the Princess isn't so keen on forgiving, Draco." He inquired.

"Shut it, Zabini." The said boy glared, snapping to you "What's gotten into you? I thought you were over that."

"It seems you need to pay better attention to your girlfriend, or should I not claim this title anymore?" You clenched your jaw, abruptly standing up " _scusi mi,_ I'm going for a walk."

And without saying another word or looking back, you yanked open the door and stepped out the compartment, slamming it shut behind you and leaving the Slytherin complex completely.

Anger still evident on your face, your fists shook as you power walked through the crowd of Ravenclaws who were curiously eyeing what you were doing. If you were walking past their compartment it meant that Draco and the rest of the Slytherin elite would follow after you shortly, but... No one was tagging by your tail.

"Hey, (Name)!" Some boy greeted you, falling into step with you. Discomfort was evident on your face as soon as people began to crowd you. You began to regret leaving Draco and the rest, even if his presents at the moment made you sick.

Throwing a couple of excuses their way you managed to pass the annoying Ravenclaws. They didn't seem to dare follow you to the Gryffindor side.

You inhaled slowly, looking around. The chatter that echoed in your rival house died down a bit, curious glances being sent your way. You tried to ignore the nasty feeling of being examined and put on display – you rarely had to deal with it alone, usually Blaise, Draco or Pansy would be by your side to keep you balanced.

"Bloody hell..." Ronald Weasley murmured, catching you standing in the corridor "Isn't that Draco's girlfriend?"

"Great, can't wait to see what that git will do next..." Ginny mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for the ice-blond male to show up.

"Oi! Watch your language!"

...But he didn't.

"Hey, do you think she's okay?" Hermione asked, glancing out the compartment window at your shaky form. Gryffindor's were chatting you up, yet your answer seemed short and forced "She doesn't look that well..."

"What do you care?" Ron frowned "She's a _Slytherin_..."

"That doesn't mean she isn't human, Ronald." Hermione shot back.

"Last time I checked she was there when Draco called you a m-" he shut himself up, unable to say the word. His eyes portrayed worry, but soon morphed into annoyance "-you know what he said, and she did nothing to stop him!" he finished, looking at his best friend, Harry Potter "You were there too Harry. Remember?"

His friend was unable to answer.

Harry's green eyes stayed on your form, unmoving, as he carefully watched you through the little window pain. He knew what you were feeling at the moment – like you were some sort of animal at a zoo. He could relate to that, seeing as most of the Wizarding World thought he was insane.

"Harry?" Ron called. As if struck by lightning, the Boy Who Lived jumped up and went straight out of the compartment, leaving the door open "Harry?!"

"She came here to see me." Harry stepped in the ogling crowd.

Everything went quiet.

His house mates seemed to take a step back as if Harry carried some sort of plague, staring at him with fear and annoyance, and then looking at you. Your face was just as surprised as anyone would expect – Harry wanted to hit himself. Of course, you wouldn't play along, what in the hell was he even thinking-

"I didn't see you at first." You spoke slowly, colour returning to your face "Though I lost you."

It took a minute for Harry to process what you said. His cheeks began to heat up.

"Yeah, I, ugh, should've told you where we were sitting before we got on the train." He said awkwardly.

The crowd around you dissolved, heading back to their seats and closing the doors behind them. You still felt their gazes eye you from time to time, but for now, you and Harry Potter were standing alone.

Never in a million years you had though Draco's biggest foe would be standing this close to you, even more, help you!

You gazed into his beautiful green eyes, for a moment forgetting that you were just saved by Slytherin's number one hated person on this planet.

"Sorry." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head "I- you just seemed like you needed some help, and I know what it's like to be put on display like that so, ugh, I just-"

"Thank you." You murmured, the corners of your lips stretching into what seemed to be a timid smile. Your (color) eyes briefly casted down, trying to hide the sudden embarrassment you were feeling.

Much worse, what he had done cannot be undone. Word will spread fast, and you expected Draco to burst into the Gryffindor waggon furious.

But for some strange, unexplainable reason – you didn't care.

"I should probably go back." You suddenly spoke up after a pregnant silence and Harry's awkward fidgeting. He nodded slowly, offering you a lame smile "Thanks again. I'll be seeing you around, P-" You cut yourself off, fixing your mistake "- _Harry._  I'll see you around, Harry."

"You too." He said, his eyes following your retreating back.

Sighing, still a bit aloof, he got back into his seat, shutting the door behind him. He was greeted with wide eyes and dead silence.

"What?" He questioned, suddenly irritated.

"What?" Ron repeated "What!? Harry! Do you realize what you just did?!"

"I helped a girl?" He raised a brow.

"No, not just any girl!" Ron fired up " _Draco's_  girl, Harry, oh bloody hell mate..."

Harry understood what Ron had in mind, but... He still didn't feel like he did anything wrong.

~*~

The feast had finally begun after the short pink dressed woman gave a speech that inclined that you were all five year olds.

Just like any table, the Slytherin one was rowdy – welcoming the first years and explaining why Slytherin was the best house out of the four.

You didn't join the conversation, and neither did Draco.

Blaise was sitting by your side along with the said grey-eyed boy. From where you were sitting he along with you had the best view to the Gryffindor table, and as if luck was on your side, you noted the cherry face of Harry Potter.

Draco had noticed your absence from the chatter, and following your gaze he frowned.

"First you go see him and now you can't stop looking at him?" He spat, glaring at you. You snapped at him, frowning and scooting away.

"I didn't go to see him – I was trying to get away from you. He just so happened to be in my path." You explained yourself "And besides, I thought you didn't care."

"What gave you that idea?" Draco frowned.

"I can think of a couple of reasons...." You declared, taking a sip of your pumpkin juice and trying not to look at him. Instead, you looked straight again, this time meeting eyes with the said boy who had caused all this conflict in the first place.

Harry blinked owlishly, finding it hard to look away. Your eyes were captivating.

"Alright you two love birds." Blaise bugged in "Don't fight in front of the children." He motioned to the first and second years that still weren't used to such public bickering.

"Fine." You cut, setting your cup down "Draco,  _amore_ , may I please have a word in private?"

He wanted to throw his hands up in frustration. Holding back an annoyed sigh, he stood up and you followed after him, leaving the Great Hall in seconds.

As the doors of the Great Hall shut, the chatter was drowned down, now only background noise. The castle itself was quiet, only the paintings in the Grand Staircase buzzing, but even that wasn't enough of a distraction.

You swept his form up and down, lastly stopping at his silver eyes that you have grown to love over the years you two have spent together. You felt at loss of words now that you finally had him all to yourself, and suddenly you felt a cold chill pass the areas where his hands should be.

Your heart became heavy, gulping you came a bit closer to him, feeling drawn by his gaze and the warmth he admitted.

It all seemed to happen fast – one minute you saw his brilliant face and the next it all became dark and blissful, his lips tasting sweet and being unbelievably tender to your own. His palms cupped your cheeks, bringing you just a bit closer and taking your breath away.

After what seemed like eternity, he broke the contact, his lips still hovering above yours.

"I don't want to fight with you..." He murmured, the hot air tickling your lips " _Ti amo_." The words spoken in your native tongue made your head spin – he knew just what buttons to push to get what he wants.

And you knew that he knew what effect he had on you.

But...For some strange, unexplainable reason – you let the grudge go, opening your heart to fill with his love once again.

" _Ti amo anch'io"_ you breathed out,forgetting about the pain he had caused you and just enjoying the blissfulmoment that his kiss provided.


	2. Un bacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un bacio - a kiss, italian  
> boungiorno amore - good morning my love, italian  
> Io non sono un trofeo - I'm not a trophy, italian

Morning seemed to come too fast – especially when due to your relationship problems you had hardly spent any real time with Draco, and now, when all was fixed you were yarning for his touch so badly you refused to let go of him all night.  
  
Together, you sat in the common room for hours after everyone had left, just enjoying each other’s company and maybe sharing a kiss or ten. No one interrupted the two of you, perhaps no one dared. After all, everyone, even the new baby Slytherins, knew that Draco Malfoy and (Name) Chavarone were never to be messed with.  
  
After fixing your hair one last time, you gave a timid smile at your reflection in the mirror.  
  
“(Name), you ready?” Pansy asked, setting down her hair brush on her nightstand. Her voice seemed far off, and once you turned to her you realized she wasn’t looking at you.  
  
“Yes.” You mumbled, not waiting for her and trotting out the girls’ compartment along with your other girl friends that followed hot on your heels.  
  
You had to bite down the triumphant smile.  
  
You won. Pansy lost. Draco was yours once and for all. Your love was secure.  
  
Your felt a loss of breath when you saw him idly standing with Blaise Zabini. They seemed to be having a heated conversation, but that flew over your head.  
  
In an instant, you found yourself holding onto his hand tightly.  
  
“Morning, (Name)” He greeted you, leaning in and giving you a soft peck on the lips. Though, you weren’t so eager on letting this innocent kiss go.  
  
Standing on your tippy toes, you leaned just the right amount to drag the kiss just a little bit longer. When you finally parted, you pried your intoxicating (colour) eyes open and softly bit your lip again.  
  
“ _Boungiorno, amore [1]_ ” You murmured, finding his grey irises and narrowing your own almost as if to challenge him to kiss you again.  
  
“Alright, don’t start snogging in the middle of the common room” Zabini shook his head with a wolfish smirk, turning on his heel and motioning for your little group of friends to follow “We have lunch to eat, don’t we?”  
  
“ _Scusi,_ Blaise” You apologized with a small smile, sparing a glance at Draco who only grinned at you.  
Hand in hand, you made your way to the Great Hall.  
  
The aroma of breakfast tickled your nose and made your mouth water. You were sure that if Draco wasn’t holding onto your hand so tightly you would’ve jumped the first table you saw and ate it clean.  
  
“Look who is back together…” Ginny said, eyeing yours and Draco’s form curiously as she ate a piece of toast.  
“Since when do you care?” Ron gave her a look. She shrugged.  
  
Harry Potter had to turn his head back to catch a glimpse of you walking past. A bitter taste filled his mouth when he saw Draco’s snake-like smirk and your fingers intertwined with his.  
  
His green irises followed your face, in hopes that you’d see him, but sadly he realized that the only one you were seeing at the moment was the blond haired Slytherin prick beside you.  
  
Harry snapped his head back to his fellow Gryffindor’s with a frown, glaring at his breakfast.  
  
The only one who seemed to notice this change in her best friends’ attitude was Hermione. Her quick eyes went from you and Draco to Harry and back.  
  
But alas, she didn’t say anything.  
  
~*~  
  
The dungeon felt like home to you by now, and comfortably you sat on one of the table’s in Snape’s office, along with your trusty Slytherin troops who seemed to follow your every move.  
  
Draco was by your side, his arm snaked around your waist and keeping you close as he joked around with his friends.  
  
You on the other hand, rested your head on his shoulder with a faraway look placed on your delicate features.  
Nothing could ruin your mood, not even Pansy Parkinson chatting your ear off with that squeaky voice of hers.  
  
Snuggling into his side, you felt him smirk, liking how close you were.  
  
The classrooms door swung open and you felt Draco stiff. Curiously, raising your head from his shoulder, your (colour) irises found the cause of the disturbance.  
  
 _Gryffindor._  
  
Perhaps you spoke too soon.  
  
 _Harry Potter._  
  
The said boy had just strolled into the classroom along with his friends, throwing his book bag down and taking out everything he needed.  
  
He not once looked at you and you thanked him for that. If he just pretended you weren’t there, maybe Draco wouldn’t-  
  
Lips practically crashed to your face in a wet, possessive kiss.  In an instant, everything became dark, and your boyfriends hold was almost painful.  
  
Harry spared you a glance and instantly regretted it – Draco Malfoy was practically eating you up. Again, the Boy Who Lived had to fight the urge to throw the Slytherin Prince across the table and possibly have him taste his fists.  
For some strange reason Harry could not stand you being around Malfoy. He guessed it was due to the fact that you were a decent girl and deserved someone better.  
  
Someone like Harry.  
  
The dark haired boy had to snap himself awake before his thoughts ran too far.  
  
You lips were wet and ticklish when you parted, taking in deep gulps of breath to feed your oxygen lacking lungs. That…was unexpected, but the smirk on Draco’s lips proved that it was all planned and most likely intended to make Potter jealous.  
  
You clenched your jaw, shooting your orbs away from the grey ones that watched you like a wolf.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Draco murmured, hooking a loose strand of your (colour) hair behind your ear “You didn’t like it?” His tone shifted from sweet to mischievous in a second.  
  
 _Of course_ you enjoyed it, who would resist such an intoxicating snog?  
  
And yet, the after taste was bitter. Normally, you would be happy of Draco being so possessive of you and showing how much he loved you by displaying his affection for all to see…But, this time, the intention felt wrong.  
  
Over his blond head, your gaze shot to Harry. The Boy Who Lived was still ignoring you.  
  
Your hues found Draco’s again, and with a displeased frown you grumbled.  
  
“ _Io non sono un trofeo [2],_ Draco.”  
As if on cue, the door swung open yet again and this time the professor himself strolled in, his cape fluffing in the wind as he power walked to his table.  
  
The students rushed to their seats. Quickly, you slipped out of Draco’s grasp and went to take out your books, placing them neatly on your table next to your cauldron.  
  
Snape went on to give his usual beginning of the year speech. Once he finished explaining how idiotic you all were and how you should be thankful he even wasted his time on you, his speech drifted towards O.W.L.s and how he expected you all to at least get an Acceptable. He said that only the best will be admitted to his N.E.W.T class, those receiving an Outstanding.   
  
“Today we will be mixing a potion known as the Draught of Peace,” Snape said slowly, and he flicked his wand, making the instructions appear on the blackboard. “You have an hour and a half to finish this.”  
  
Immediately the students got to work, murmuring low complaints as they went along. The classroom was mostly quiet for a good hour and twenty minutes. Snape didn‘t speak again until they had only a couple minutes left till class was finished.  
  
“A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion,” Snape called from the front of the room and several frantic students looked at the cauldrons warily as did you.  
  
Sadly, a silver vapour was nowhere to be seen. Instead, you hurriedly took a cautious step back as your potion released green sparks.  
  
“Are you sure you added this?” Pansy asked quietly, pointing at some ingredient on the table.  
  
“Hell if I know…” You uttered, (colour) orbs watching your cauldron closely in fear of being attacked.  
  
Draco lifted his head to catch a glimpse at your pathetic excuse of the Draught of Peace, snickering when you glared at him. As Snape went around the classroom checking who failed and who succeeded, Draco leaned in.  
  
“You can copy mine” He whispered to you, motioning to your wand. You shook your head, refusing to cheat on your first day. He shrugged, going back to take a couple of more stirs on his Draught of Peace. His potion looked almost identical to the sparkly picture in your book.  
  
Following your boyfriends example you also moved to stir, but hurriedly let go of the handle since the potion _hissed_ at you. Blaise laughed at this, and you stepped on his foot to shut him up.  
  
Potions was _never_ your strong suite, and to get a bad grade on your first day at Hogwarts will not go well with your parents. Staring into the very depths of the chunky gooey substance of your cauldron you could practically hear the tearing of a bright red envelope and your mother’s voice howling in the Great Hall for all to hear.  
  
Hurriedly, you skimmed the pages of your book, taking some Tree Bark in hopes of fixing the potions just a tiny bit.  
 _Do I even need Tree Bark?_ You thought as you threw some in.  
  
“And what is this supposed to be, Potter?” You heard Professor Snape ask, and instantly the whole class became dead silent.  
  
Soon after, every Slytherin looked up at this and snickered not-so-quietly, ready to eat this moment up. Your head shot back up and your lips pressed together tightly, not making a peep.   
  
“The Draught of Peace,” Harry replied, grinding his teeth slightly.  
  
“Tell me, Potter. Can you read?”  
  
Draco laughed, and you smacked his arm to shut him up. His attention turned to you and he frowned, as if to ask ‘What the hell is your problem?’. You merely put down the Tree Bark, ignoring his demanding gaze.  
  
“ **Yes** , I can,” Harry said.  
  
“Read the third line of instructions for me, Potter.”  
  
“Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter clockwise, allow to simmer for twenty minutes, then add two drops of syrup of Hellebore.”  
  
“Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?” Snape asked.  
  
“No…” Harry said quietly.  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
“No,” Harry said loudly. “I forgot the Hellebore.”  
  
“I know you did, Potter, which means that this is utterly worthless. A zero on your first day back. A pity," he snapped his wrist sharply upwards. “ _Evanesco_.”  
  
Harry watched, expression stoic as the smoking liquid disappeared from his cauldron, right before his eyes.  
  
"Those that were able to follow the instructions, fill one flagon, label it clearly and set it on my desk for testing.”  And he continued to walk, this time straight to your table.  
  
Your wide eyes went from Harry to your potion. God, if Harrys’ potion, which _was really not that bad_ , got a zero, then yours was to fail for sure. To make things worse, it seemed that the Tree Bark did not work and instead of making your potion sparkling silver it turned it from icky green to muddy blue.  
  
“Excellent work, Mr. Malfoy” Snape praised, sparing a glance at your potion “An admirable effort, Miss Chavarone, but I’m afraid you missed putting half of the ingredients in.”  
  
And he walked away. Standing rooted in place, you blinked owlishly, unable to believe that he didn’t say anything hurtful.  
  
“(Name),” Pansy called you softly, pushing a filled flask your way “Write your name on it, Professor Snape won’t care.”  
  
Your eyes hurriedly went from the flagon to Harry Potter.  
  
 _Howler….or no howler?_  
  
You met eyes with him, and shame burned your throat like acid.  
  
You took the flagon, quickly scribbled your name on it and gave it to Pansy. She beamed at you, strolling to Snape’s desk and setting her potion along with yours.  
  
~*~  
…  
…  
…  
  
“But there’s nothing here about actually using magic” You said loudly, taking your eyes off the _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ course book.  
  
This was the fourth class you had today and you were still feeling ashamed of your actions at Potions. To make things worse, the annoying pink dressed lady who interrupted Dumbledore’s speech seemed to be your new _DADA_ teacher which did not ring well with you at all.  
  
She knew your family. You had her over for dinner more than once in your life and each time you’d excuse yourself early because you simply couldn’t stand her overly sweet voice.  
  
“Using magic?” She flabbergasted, blinking her big eyes at you. She laughed cheerily, taking a few steps in your direction “Why, Miss Chavarone, I can’t imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.” She gave you a sweet smile. You shared a look with Draco, stretching a fake smile on your lips and nodding at her in hopes that she’d go away.  
  
You saw the gears in her head turn and your stomach dropped when you realize she was about to ask you a question.  
  
“So, we’re not going to use magic?” Ron asked with a frown. You sighed in relief when Umbridge turned her attention away from you.  
  
“You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk free way” She explained.  
  
“Wh-“ Harry shook his head “What good is that? When we’re going to be attacked it _won’t be_ risk free.”  
  
“Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class” She stressed, turning on her heel and marching back to the blackboard. Collecting herself, she faced the classroom again with a pleasant smile.  
  
“It is the view of the Ministry” She began “That a theoretical knowledge would be sufficient to get you through the examination, which after all, is what school is all about.”  
  
“And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what’s out there?” Harry inquired.  
  
“There’s nothing out there, dear” Umbridge told simply “Who do you imagine would attack children like yourself?” She jested.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know” Harry spoke, completely not having it “Maybe…Lord Voldemort.”  
  
The classroom went in murmurs, but all you could hear was your pulsing heartbeat in your ears. Your whole body froze, shock going through your fingertips as your frightened hues found Harry Potter. You couldn’t believe it… Did he just say, what you think he did?  
  
Gulping, you looked down and clasped your hands to stop their shaking.  
  
 _He’s insane._  
  
But then again…Is he?  
  
After class you and Harry were the first ones to sprint out the door, you following after him with a rushed pace.  
  
“Harry!” You called him, holding your book bag close to your side.  
  
He stopped walked and turned to you irritated.  
  
“What do you-“ He cut himself off, his green irises meeting your own “Oh, uhm, sorry, I thought you were-“  
  
“It’s…okay” You shook your head, giving him a faint smile and taking a small step closer “I just…I wanted to say how brave you were…back there.” You started, suddenly finding the marble floor more interesting than his face “You know, what you said to Umbridge.”  
  
“You mean about Voldemort?” He asked. Your whole body shook at the name and you snapped your frantic (colour) irises back at him. Harry quickly apologized “Sorry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?” You nodded “Ugh, thanks, I guess” He rubbed the back of his head “I was just telling the truth.”  
  
He saw the small spec of distrust twinkle in your orbs. You glanced at the door behind you, and then back at him.  
  
“Can you meet me in the yard next to the Ravenclaw statue?” You asked, hushed. He frowned, confused.  
  
“Yeah, but w-“  
  
“It’s important.” You stressed, glancing at the door again and noticing the handle move “I’ll catch you later” And you bolted past him, gliding down the stairs and getting lost behind other students.


	3. Il mio segreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il mio segreto - my secret, italian

 The inner courtyard was filled with students enjoying the couple minutes of freedom they got before they had to stumble back to class.  
  
Led by your instructions, Harry Potter stumbled into the yard still a bit confused. Why wouldn’t you just talk to him normally? Were you ashamed?  
  
The though left a bitter taste in his mouth, his already ruined mood rotting at the idea of you being uncomfortable in his presents…  
  
…But if you really were, would you ask him to meet you?  
  
He stopped next to the big griffin that rested by the wall, yet there was no one with beautiful (colour) hair and a rival house uniform in sight.  
  
He frowned. Did you trick him?  
  
A hand tapped on his shoulder and he spun around, frightened. He felt his heart jump at the sight of you.  
  
You hooked a loose strand of (colour) hair behind your ear, biting down the timid smile that kept stretching on your face. You book back was not on your shoulder or hands, your uniform a bit crumbled and a spec of dirt ruining your perfectly white shirt.  
  
“Sorry, this is really unexpected.” You said, scanning the yard for any unwanted guests. Finally, you looked back at him “Good. There will be no distractions.” The phrase was more meant to yourself than him “Follow me, Harry.”  
  
With one last glance sent his and the yards way, you hurriedly scooted to the griffin, pushing past the statue and landing behind it. You turned a corner, and vanished.  
  
For a minute Harry stood there, the remaining summer heat getting to his head. Shaking it, he mumbled something under his breath and followed in your footsteps.  
  
There was a small creek between the walls and he guessed you went through it since there was really nowhere else to go. Inhaling, he squeezed past and nearly tripped.  
  
The area the two of you landed it was small and secure; he figured it was one of many Hogwarts secrets.  
  
Tall brick walls adored every corner, boxing the two of you; once he looked up he saw the clear blue sky hiding behind dirty and mossy glass. Some dry wines were hanging down, grass and weeds growing through the cracks of the pavement.  
  
You sat on a crumbling stone bench, you face illuminated by the wand you held in your hand.  
  
“Where are we?” Harry asked, throwing his bag somewhere next to yours.  
  
“I don’t think it has a name” You said, your voice sounding much closer than you were “I found it once on accident…”  
  
He scratched his head.  
  
“Must’ve been one interesting accident.”  
  
You released a little laugh, and he saw the illuminated smile you gave off.  
  
“Maybe I’ll tell you another time.”  
  
“So, there will be a next time?” Harry asked, taking a seat next to you.  
  
“If you pay attention.” You murmured.  
  
He stared into your bright (colour) eyes, finding them even more extraordinary than before. Here, where the two of you where, only the two of you seemed to exist. The castle behind these heavy walls, or the students, were all just a distant memory and a pleasant buzzing sound that came from the narrow crack you two entered from.  
  
“Harry.” You started, the smile falling from your face. He hummed, his attention focused strictly on you “What you said in the classroom…Was that true?”  
  
“Why?” He felt defensive “You don’t believe me?”  
  
“No” You shook your head “I just…The things you said they…They really effect me.” Your tone turned sour “My family. The families of my friends.” You gulped “I just…I wanted to make sure you were telling the truth.”  
  
“I was.” He said firmly. And he regretted his decision.  
  
Your face turned pale and you slowly turned your head away from him, your frightened (colour) orbs staring into the dirty floor.  
  
“So he killed Cedric?” You questioned, hollowly. Harry only nodded, but he wasn’t sure whether you saw or not.  
  
You inhaled sharply, releasing ragged breath as your eyes suddenly became itchy as did your throat. Salty tears started to pile up, biting your lip you closed your eyes in hopes of getting rid of them, but one still managed to roll down your cheek.  
  
“Sorry.” You quickly mumbled, wiping the tear with your sleeve “He was… he was a good friend.” You nodded, turning back to the lost looking boy beside you “I didn’t know who to blame, but now-now I do.”  
  
“Yeah,” Harry mumbled lamely, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Silence followed.  
  
“Wait” As if just picking up on what you said; Harry spoke up “You said your family is involved.” You nodded “How?”  
“The Chavarone are _Mangia Morte_.” You said slowly, your eyes trailing from his lips to his green irises “Death Eaters.” You translated.  
  
Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat, his heart tumbling to the very pits of his stomach as he frowned.  
  
“I’m not one of them, but most of my family is.” You continued, looking away from him “That’s the reason behind many of my family founds. They want me to join their side, this summer they’ve been highly enthusiastic about this matter” You turned back to him “And now I know why.” Harry’s lips where shut tightly, and for a second you thought your mind played tricks on you – was he glaring? “I hope… You don’t think lesser of me, Harry.” You fretted “I mean…” A soft frown adored your features “It shouldn’t come as a surprise… I’m from a royal family, a strictly pureblood family at that-I actually thought you already knew…”  
  
“No” He cut you off “I don’t.” He told “I don’t think any lesser of you.” He fixed himself quickly, seeing as you were having trouble keeping up “Just your family.” He said offhandedly, and you cracked a smile.  
  
“Join the club.”  
  
He laughed at your comment, messing his hair up as he did.  
  
“Hey, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure.” You answered.  
  
“Why are you in Slytherin?” He asked “You really don’t seem like-“  
  
“-Like your typical Slytherin?”You finished for him. He nodded. You shrugged “Harry, you got to understand something.” You stared “Slytherin isn’t all about being a pureblood lunatic, cheater and liar” Your gazed back at the floor “It’s the stereotype we get from having so many bad names engraved into our crest” The hand that wasn’t holding onto the wand went to your chest where the your house symbol laid “We are not dreamers, Harry. We work extremely hard for what we want, and we never give up. Where others fail, we strive forward. We never settle down for anything less than perfect” You turned your attention back to him “We all want power. Some for peace… some for their own gain. That doesn’t change in different houses.” You gave him a small smile “The only reason why Slytherin has so many _Mangia Morte_ is because they wanted power. And He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had plenty of it to offer.”  
  
“So which one are you?” He asked.  
  
“I don’t know…” You murmured, turning away “I don’t know yet. And you?”  
  
“Me?” He raised a brow “I’m not in Slytherin.”  
  
“Like I said, power isn’t an asset to a specific house” You told “So which one, Harry?”  
  
His jaw tensed, and he also looked away from you. The gears in his head turned fast, fear suddenly struck his heart – you wanted a real raw honest answer. And he felt that that answer would determinate the way you’d view him from now on.  
  
Clasping his hands together, he glanced at you.  
  
“I want to protect my friends.” He said, firmly “I’m not sure whether you’d consider that selfish or not.”  
You hummed  
  
“Somehow, I knew you’d say that.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you’re you, Harry.” You smiled at him “That’s the only reason.”  
  
~*~  
  
“I have to say this or I’ll explode.” Millicent said, sitting on her bed.  
  
After your chat with Harry Potter, you stumbled to class, very late but your teacher managed to get you off with only a warning.  
  
Moving on, supper was uneventful and you hardly saw Draco since he was quote on quote ‘busy’. What was he doing you had no idea.  
  
Finally, you were brushing your hair in the girl bed chamber, getting ready to sleep after a stressful study session.  
“Go on~” Mona encouraged her, sitting on the side of her bed and braiding her hair “Spill.”  
  
“Blaise Zabini is bloody gorgeous...” She groaned, hiding her face in her pillow. You and Mona both snapped at her with surprised grins, both releasing a laugh.  
  
“No way” You told, eyeing Millicent carefully.  
  
“I can’t believe my ears, she finally admitted it” Mona cheered, “And after three years of stalking him…!” You giggled.  
  
“Oh, sod off!” Millicent grumbled “I just wanted to get that off my chest; now neither of you speak a word of this to anyone.”  
  
“(Name) and I would never” Mona assured, glancing at Pansy’s bed “Good thing Pansy isn’t here.” She said “Her mouth is way harder to shut up than mine.”  
  
“Speaking of which” You started “Where is she?”  
  
The girls fell quiet.  
  
“Oh.” You breathed out. You hurriedly put your hairbrush on your nightstand, laying on your bed and pulling the curtains on.  
  
“Oh, bloody hell, (Name)” Mona grumbled “You know she’s been in love with Draco for…Forever, basically.” Her tone softened “She probably was just helping him with something, I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about.” She reassured, though you weren’t convinced.  
  
 _Busy. He’s busy. Of course he is who would have time for their girlfriend?_ You thought bitterly, jealousy burning you like acid.  
  
“Speaking of disappearing” Millicent bugged in “Why were you late for Charms? You just bolted out of Umbridge’s classroom…”  
  
“Yeah, I thought something happened.” Mona agreed. You couldn’t see, but you guessed both of them were looking at you.  
  
“I was with Harry Potter.” You declared, getting under your quilt, still irked “Now if you please, I’m very tired.”  
For a while it was deadly quiet.  
  
“God, (Name)” You heard Millicent mumbled “You’re going to get into big trouble…”


	4. Affranto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] chiudi il becco - shut your mouth, italian  
> affranto - heartbroken, italian

~*~  
  
The window was opened, blowing chilly autumn wind and swaying your (colour) hair. You shivered. The weather today was much colder than yesterday, and the feeling of Fall, your favourite season, made you smile.  
  
Being so high up in the tower was not something you minded, just the walk here was a tad tiring. Though, good company made it all worthwhile.  
  
You hadn’t talked to Draco during breakfast or Magical History, and you could tell that it bugged him beyond thought. _Good_ , you thought, your feelings still a bit hurt after yesterday’s chat with the girls. You knew Pansy was with him when he was ’busy’, you felt it in your gut and that dreamy smile she wore all morning just proved your suspicions.  
  
You weren’t sure what they did, but…Maybe you didn’t even want to find out.  
  
Divination was never your favourite lesson, but it was certainly hilarious since you sat with Blaise. He was as charming as ever, and Millicent beside you couldn’t help but steal glances at him whilst he talked to you.  
  
“Look at that…” He licked his lips with a wolfish smirk, making you gaze at him curiously. His eyes trailed a female Hufflepuff who had just walked in the classroom “-there are some fine hotties in different houses.” You raised a brow at him, and he glanced at you “What? Can’t I admire?”  
  
Millicent shifted in her seat uncomfortably, her eyes displaying displeasure.  
  
“I suppose there’s no harm in it.” Your answer was not satisfactory to either of them “Different houses have some nice students.”  
  
“To be honest…” He mumbled, his eyes still following the pretty girl “I think she’s quite bad.” You had to hold in a snort as he grinned.  
  
Your (colour) eyes found your boyfriend, he sharing a table with Pansy and Goyle. You narrowed your hues softly, tensing your jaw. She was also looking at him, her eyes dazed and a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
“I’m guessing he’s in trouble again?” Blaise asked, following your gaze. You didn’t reply “He wasn’t with Pansy, if that’s what you were worried about. He was with me.”  
  
“And what exactly was so important?” You shot, coldly. Blaise raised his hands up.  
  
“Now, now, no need to get feisty” A smile was playing in his voice “Umbridge proposed a deal for us.”  
  
“What deal?”  
  
“Just to, you know, keep an eye out for anyone who’s…acting suspicious” He explained “The whole ordeal with Potter has left her a bit…on edge.” He watched your face, making sure you were listening closely “We’d get privileges. No more detentions. No more flunking tests.” His eyes pierced you like a needle “We’d have more power than prefects.”  
  
You frowned.  
  
“And why didn’t I hear of this?” You asked, turning away from his snake like eyes. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him shrug.  
  
“She probably doesn’t want to get you involved since she knows your family” Blaise explained “And besides, you weren’t exactly within arm’s reach” He added, his gaze turning sharp “Where were you?”  
  
“Studying.” You told bluntly.  
  
“And before that?”  
  
“…Studying.” You squeezed out, and you could tell he didn’t believe you. He sent a look Millicent’s way and the girl bit her lip, guilty. You noted this little act, and nearly groaned – Blaise knew you were with Potter. And if he knew, then Draco was sure to find out if he already wasn’t aware - “But alright.” You quickly mumbled before he could come up with any more questions “That still doesn’t explain why she is so bloody happy.” You finished, your hues travelling to the dark haired girl. She saw you staring and gave you a smile.  
  
You, begrudgingly, gave one back.  
  
“Pansy was there too” Millicent stated “And you weren’t. You can bet she’s ecstatic with spending time with him away from you.”  
  
Their explanations seemed reasonable, but you still weren’t that keen on trusting anyone’s word. You’d have to find out the truth on your own.  
  
…  
…  
…  
  
“Now, take the pot-“  
  
“ _Take the pot_ ” Blaise mocked the teacher. He’s been doing that for nearly an hour, and she had yet to notice.  
“-and fill your cup to the very surface. Don’t blow on it.” Blaise snorted “Gulp it all down in one go. Then, and only then, may you look at the tea leafs.”  
  
“This is ridiculous…” You muttered, filling your cup with boiling hot water.  
  
“No, don’t blow on it!” Trelawney screamed, her hand latching itself onto your housemates wrist “You’ll blow the magic away!”  
  
“But it’s hot!” the girl complained. The professor shook her head.  
  
“Y-you must…” She stammered, but the Slytherinette didn’t listen.  
  
Taking your porcelain cup you felt the pads of your fingertips burn from the heat. You frowned, softly, bringing the liquid to your lips.  
  
“(Name), don’t be stupid” Blaise stared at you “You’ll burn your bloody tongue off.”  
  
You ignored him, bracing yourself for the hot beverage to sting your mouth.  
  
But it didn’t. The tea was pleasantly warm, and in one big gulp you drank it, setting the cup back to the saucer.  
“It’s not hot.” You said, flipping some pages of your Divination book “It’s enchanted. Drink up.” You told. Blaise shared a look with Millicent.  
  
Why were you so keen on knowing your fortune anyway? It’s not like you believed in this stuff.  
  
Your finger wrapped around the now empty cup, eyes gazing down to look at what sort of picture the tea leafs formed. Tilting your head to the side, a questionable look formed as you failed to understand what the hell they looked like.  
  
Peeking at you book; you flipped a couple more pages, but didn’t find anything close to resembling your image.  
“I will…feel unhappy till rain washes away my pain?” Millicent read hers out loud. She looked up from her book, giving you a deadpan look “Why did I take this stupid class again?”  
  
“Yours is better than mine” Blaise blurred “A sudden loss will affect your mentality and you will go insane.” He read off “Why is it that every time I take my fortune someone has to die?” Millicent giggled at his comment. You raised a brow.  
  
“Talk about Debby Downer…” You mumbled, still unsure of what your leafs meant. Finally, you found something resembling it.  
  
“If the tea leafs are burned that means change will affect your life strongly” You read “The position of…” You trailed off, your eyes skimming down the lines “-make your loved ones suffer?” You lifted your eyes up from the book, sharing confused look with Blaise and Millicent “So…There will be a change that will make my loved ones suffer?”  
  
“I think you’re reading too much into this, (Name).” Blaise said, shutting your book “This is a load of bullshit and you know it.”  
  
~*~  
  
Perhaps you unconsciously wanted to know your fortune because you felt something might happen….  
  
Perhaps it was because you didn’t sleep well….  
  
Though, the first one was more likely.  
  
The Slytherin table was deadly quiet, as was the whole Great Hall. You glared fiercely at Pansy who was standing, a scowl gracing her pug like features. You sat next to Blaise, arms crossed over your chest and anger burning in your heart – how _dare_ she insult you.  
  
After the tea fiasco you had to sit through one more boring lesson before stumbling into the Great Hall for lunch.  
And that’s when she hugged _your boyfriends_ arm, pushing him to sit with her as you stared.  
  
“Can’t you see?” She growled at you, sneering as your stoic expression didn’t change “He doesn’t want you” A small smirk tilted at the corner of her mouth “He wants _me._ ”  
  
“ _Chiudi il becco [ **1** ]”_ you growled, abruptly hopping on your feet. You felt your cheeks burn in anger and you nearly smirked when her gaze faltered, unnerved “I suggest you stay away from what is mine, Pansy.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes, refusing to back down.  
  
“You really are as dumb as you seem in Potions” She hissed at you  “You’re old news, (Name)-“  
  
“Calm down, the both of you-“  
  
“-Pansy, I think that’s enough-“ Mona tried to interfere, sending a dirty look to the onlookers who were ogling at your table. Her words were encouraging enough – the Great Hall fell back into awkward chatter sending silent glances at your form.  
  
Your eyes shifted from her triumphant smile to Draco, quietly taking a sip from his glass. You stared at your boyfriend, hoping he’d deny what that pug-faced-best-friend of yours said, but he avoided your demanding (colour) orbs.  
  
You swallowed, hard, feeling your insides sting as if poked by a hundred needles. Your nails dug into your soft palm as you held the urge to bite your lip or take out your wand and hex the both of them to oblivion.  
  
You **_really_** hated when Draco decided to play his stupid little revenge games.  
  
But if that’s how he wanted to do – then so be it.  
  
Collecting your pride of the floor you closed your eyes and took a deep breath in, exhaling in the next second and rewarding him with the last loving look you’d send his way. At least for now.  
  
“Have fun with your _new_ little toy, you brat.” You spat at him, your gaze hardening. He stiffened, shooting his head to you – he did not expect you to give up. Panic suddenly filled him, Draco tried opening his mouth to say something, anything, but it felt clogged and he found himself having trouble to breath normally.  
  
You knew what you did cannot be undone – and surely when your family found out you’d hear no end of it, but for now you felt bittersweet. A victory tinned with blood.  
  
Flipping your hair, you grabbed your book back and turned away from the Slytherin table. Without a glance back, you trotted out the Great Hall, feeling acid burn your throat, eyes stinging and your vision too blurry to be normal.  
  
…  
…  
…  
  
You found yourself inhaling cold damp air, your face met with darkness of your favourite hiding place. Flinging the bag somewhere near the bench, you threw yourself on it. Your feet were sore from running all the way from the castle to here, cheeks burning hot like your forehead.  
  
Salty tears slid down your cheeks, a hand covering your mouth to silence the whimpers that threatened to escape.  
  
…You weren’t sure how much time did you spent there, alone in the dark crying, but gradually you felt your heavy chest lift just a bit from the familiar surroundings. Gulping, you rubbed your eyes, sniffling and mumbling some curses in Italian before another tear escaped your reddened orb.  
  
You must’ve looked like a mess – hair knotted from the wind, face rosy red and puffy, eyes big as moons and uniform dirty from squeezing past dusty narrow spaces. But you pushed those pesky thoughts out of your head – the last thing anyone would care about was your appearance once you’d show up again.  
  
God, you hated Draco and what he was doing to you. He was selfish, snobbish and, and-  
  
-You still loved him.  
  
Your stomach flipped and you felt a new wave of dread wash over you. You shook your head, as if hoping to clear it. Of course, that didn’t work.  
  
And Pansy. You will get back at her for this, for taking what’s yours, for ruining your reputation – for everything.  
  
…But would you really? You weren’t cruel; you weren’t like most of them. Maybe if you were you wouldn’t be in such a pitiful situation right now.  
  
Alas, contemplating on what could have been was not an option.  
  
Instead, you took out your wand out of your wrinkled robe, murmuring a soft _Lumos_. The former garden lit up white. The glossy walls gleamed, puddles of water resting under your feet. You groaned, only now noticing the heavy rain hitting the glass roof above your head.  
  
The damp air was cold and refreshing, cooling your skin and calming your erratic heart. Sighing, you leaned back to rest your head on the wall. Shutting your eyes, you listened to the humming rain.  
  
You didn’t want to go back. You didn’t want to face them; you didn’t want to deal with any trouble you got yourself into. You could practically hear the howler you were sure to get from your mother, about how you’re breaking the family apart, ruining the Chavarone’s relationship with the Malfoy’s, about what a bad example you are for your younger siblings-  
  
 _“You really think that?” His soft voice was pleasant to your ears and you released a sad smile._  
 _“Think what?” You cleared your throat, sending a glance at the Hufflepuff beside you. You put your quill down, the black ink leaving a couple of drops on your almost finished paper._  
 _“That you’re a…” Cedric didn’t look at you, instead his eyes drifted to the Herbology book in front of him “-bad Slytherin?”_  
 _“Am I not?” You rose a brow “I mean, look at me” At your words, his eyes fell on you._  
 _“I am.” He said, and for a minute you forgot what you were about to say. You cleared your throat awkwardly._  
 _“What I was, uhm, trying to say” You tried again, finding it hard to look him in the eyes “I’m not that witty, I don’t have perfect grades-“_  
 _“And how is that bad, exactly?” He raised a brow “You almost sound like you want to be like Pansy.” You frowned, disliking how close to home he hit with that one._  
 _Pansy was the perfect Slytherin. Popular. Cunning. Smart. A total bitch, but everyone looked up to her. Whilst you…You were the stoic Princess who hardly ever spoke. Everyone thought it was because you were the Power House of Slytherin, dating Draco and all, and refused to speak with anyone since you didn’t hold them as equals._  
 _In reality, you just didn’t know what to say._  
 _“But I’m a pure-blood Slytherin ‘queen’ or something, and everyone expects me to be someone I’m not” You ranted “I just…don’t know what to do.”_  
 _“How about you try being yourself?” He offered with a small smile._  
  
How silly. You couldn’t even do such a simple request.  
  
Parting your eyes open, you felt the heartache pass for a moment before it came back again, this time such a sharp pain that you thought you were stabbed.  
  
Tears sprung out again.  
  
How you needed him in a time like this.  
  
~*~  
  
 When Harry slid through the narrow passage into the secret garden, he didn’t find you. Disappointment filled him as he shifted around uncomfortably.  
  
The light from his wand shone on the ground, catching his eye. He noted the footprints the in the mud. So you were here after all.  
  
But where did you go now? He could only wander.  
  
Scratching his head, you stumbled out the hidden area, his damp clothes sticking to his body, tar like hair hiding his mark. Begrudgingly, he decided to head back to the castle – Hermione would kill him if he caught a cold.  
  
~*~  
  
Fixing yourself up in the girl’s bathroom was not an easy task – you fumbled and messed up with magic, accidentally changing your hair colour. Frankly, you returned it back to normal and no one was around to see your failures.  
  
Stumbling into the hallway, you held your head high, your bag securely handing on your shoulder. There were no students around, most of them lounging in their common rooms since it was already dark outside.  
  
The paintings around you murmured and snickered – something about an Italian girl breaking up with her boyfriend. So even the paintings knew? This was turning out to be a bigger deal than you first intended it to.  
  
“Miss Chavarone.” Professor McGonagall called and you stopped, turning back and seeing her walking to you with a quick step “Do you have a minute?” You gulped.  
  
“Yes, professor.” You replied with a nod. She soon reached you, and you followed her. At first you thought that you were heading to her office, but you nearly threw up when you noticed her leading you to Dumbledores office.  
  
…  
…  
  
This was your first time here and you couldn’t take your eyes away from the numerous golden trinkets and old books adoring the shelves. The headmasters office truly felt like his – everything around here was something you imagined Dumbledore having.  
  
“Please, take a seat” he offered after you were done inspecting some knick-knack. You nodded, hearing Professor McGonagall leave the two of you alone.  
  
Taking a seat, you nervously fiddled with your fingers, fearing that you got in trouble.  
  
“You needn’t worry” Dumbledore gave you a pleasant smile “I didn’t call you here to scold you, Miss Chavarone.” You felt yourself release a breath you were unaware of holding “The reason you are here is because I was asked to deliver a message” He eyed you, carefully “Your mother has informed me that your grandfather has passed away and she requested me to allow you to go home.”  
  
Your blood ran cold. Your grandfather had died a couple of years ago; the reason for your return was completely different.  
  
“But I denied her request.” He told and you blinked, surprised “I’m terribly sorry for your loss, Miss Chavarone, but I can’t allow you to leave when you have O.W.L’s to study for” A  mischievous glint shone in his eyes – how did he know about your mothers lies you had no idea, but you were grateful he refused to let you go. You smiled “That is all. I hope to see better results in your school work.”  
  
“Thank you, professor Dumbledore.” You said, “I will write her a letter.”  
  
“Goodnight, Miss Chavarone.”  
  
“Goodnight, Professor. Thank you again.”


	5. Addolorato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> addolorato - pained/sorry, italian  
>  [1] ragazza - girl, italian  
>  [2] figlo - son, italian

~*~  
  
 _Dear Mother,_  
 _How is brother Angelo? And sisters Felicita and Ernesta? Send them my regards. I be with them in my dreams._  
 _It has come to my attention that you have requested me home. I am afraid to tell you that I cannot leave – I am terribly busy with my schoolwork. I hope you can understand. The Headmaster has informed me that he denied your request. Please, do not panic or hold a trial in the Ministry – he is merely concerned for my O.W.Ls._  
 _As for Draco…Mama, I wish I could describe how heartbroken I am, and it is his fault, not mine. I know it does not matter what I feel, but I wish you’d understand and let me deal with this on my own. I promise that our quarrel will not effect the Chavarone and Malfoy relationship, you have my word._  
 _It is getting late. I will send this in the morning._  
 _I love you all,_  
 _(Name)_  
  
Putting the quill down you rubbed your tired (colour) eyes, skimming the letter for one last time before folding it and putting it into your robes pocket. You picked up your supplies from the table, blowing out the lonely candle that provided you light.  
  
You had stopped by the Library and convinced the grumpy woman to allow you a couple of minutes alone. Begrudgingly, she agreed.  
  
You thanked her again whilst she only dismissed you, and soon you exited the semi-warm library into the chilly corridors of Hogwarts. You wanted to be alone while you wrote to your mother – the topic was delicate, she was a fiery woman and you needed to pick your words wisely. Hopefully, she will leave you alone.  
  
You didn’t pass anyone all the way to the dungeons where you noticed a couple of second years snooping around and hiding from prefects. You sent them a disapproving look as they greeted you with bright and adventure driven smiles.  
  
You didn’t stop to chat.  
  
~*~  
  
You lazily opened your tired eyes to stare at the dull curtain that separated you and the chatting girls in your bed chamber. Mona’s voice was energetic and squeaky, whilst Millicent’s was still riddled with sleep. The other girls, you never bothered to learn their names, were eagerly talking about one thing or another, something boring and not worth even an ounce of your attention – their families, or more specifically, the pure-blood ties to the fashion world. You were a bit surprised how Pansy stayed quiet.  
  
You sat up, yanking the curtain open. Covering your eyes from the hurting light, you groggily yawned, making the females around you greet you immediately. You found yourself teetering at the edge of your bed, your fellow students eyeing you careful. Minus Pansy, of course…speaking of which, where is she?  
  
 _Draco._ You tried to swallow the bitterness but it still reflected on your face upon remembering the dreaded day a couple of weeks, no, _month_ s ago when you had officially ended any and all relationship with Malfoy. It still hurt – seeing Pansy latching to him like a leech – but you knew very well that he needed a lesson or two on how to treat and respect his girlfriend. That is, if he even cared about you anymore.  
  
“You’re up late, “ Mona inquired, her narrowed orbs sparkling with suspicion. She licked her dry lips, leaning in on her bed and tilting her head to the side, “And you got back late too.” Her statement was met with encouraging glances and low murmurs of ‘yes!’ and ‘I heard her come in too!’. Your features softened – mouth relaxing as you lovingly gazed at your dark haired friend.  
  
“Are you implying something?” You asked. Mona grinned.  
  
“Oh _please_ , don’t you give me that look, Chavarone.” Mona said, “Everyone knows you’ve been cosy with Potter ever since you broke up with Draco.”  
  
“We’re just friends.” You told, “I’m not cosy with anyone.” The girl rolled her eyes, glancing at Millicent.  
  
“Can you believe her?” The question was rhetorical, so the chubbier girl only gave a light shrug, sending a look your way. The girls’ chambers fell quiet, until the same chirpy girl started boating about her aunt as a ‘France fashion icon’. You sighed, relieved that the topic was over – you never were a person who could open up easily, even if you did consider Mona and Mili your friends. Then again, you certainly had your reasons – just look at Draco and Pansy, a girl you once called your bestest friend in the whole wide wizarding world was now trotting around school hand in hand with your (ex)boyfriend!  
  
Your relationship with Harry Potter wasn’t a secret, it was more of a hush-hush matter – people were gossiping about it, but never within a hundred-meter radius of you. Even if there were claims of more than just friendly matters between you two, they were harshly denied either by you, Harry or the ever growing number of your admires.  
  
The attention, which you hated so much at first, became almost pleasant when no one looked at you with fear in their eyes – _mostly because of Draco_ – and now led you on with a smile and even a friendly ‘Hello’. You tried your best to _be the best_ , but not because you wanted people to like you. No…You wanted Draco to burn with envy each time he’d lay his steel grey irises on you.  
  
You finished tying the heavy scarf around your neck, looking yourself up and down in the mirror before a pleasant red glow heated your cheeks – it started getting hot. You glanced at Mona, impatiently waiting by the door and murmuring something about ‘being late’ and ‘everyone will leave without us’ or something along those lines.  
  
“If you want Draco to lose his marbles you’re on the right track now please, (Name), _please_ , let’s go.” She whined yet again, and cracking a smile you finally moved out the door. Gliding down the stairs you were met with a semi empty common room and soon you exited it completely, your squad following after you. Taking out a small permission slip from your pocket, you gave it to professor Snape once you caught up with the rest of the school.  
  
“Nice of you to make it on time, Miss Chavarone.” He said, moving past you to get the other slips. Your eyes roamed the big crowd – most of the school was here, minus the first and second years, of course. They weren’t allowed in Hogsmeade yet.  
  
The wind was cold and harsh to your exposed skin, making you curl up, pushing your libs closer for warmth. You weren’t the only one, at least – Mona was holding hands with an unnamed Slytherin cutie whilst some other girls were hugging their sides to stay warm. Fall was finally ending.  
  
The walk to Hogsmeade was uneventful – your ears were buzzing with seemingly mindless chatter and you had had an urge to hex the same Slytherin girl in your clique that started the ‘wizard-fashion’ topic again. When you finally reached the small town, though, that’s when you truly felt happy.  
  
Leaving the castle grounds was refreshing and most certainly needed since you had been so tense for the past couple of months – being without Draco tore you apart slowly, but you couldn’t bring yourself to forgive him, whilst he couldn’t swallow his pride and apologise. Once the crowd dimmed you disappeared, mingling with the townies and ignoring the frantic calls of your name.  
  
You stumbled up a hill, a road that was empty and let you be alone for a bit. You reached the infamous Shrieking Shack, stopping to stare once your (colour) eyes first noticed it. No wonder no one ever came here – the atmosphere was eerie.  
  
Your ears picked up distant footfalls, but you didn’t bother to see who was coming here. You continued to admire the old structure – albeit creepy, yet oddly fascinating.  
  
“(Name)” a soft whisper of your name startled you, making you shriek when you snapped your head to the cause of the noise – your left shoulder. You stared in disbelieve – was it a ghost? Has it come to greet you from the Shrieking Shack?...But wait…the voice sounded…familiar-  
  
Right in front of your eyes stood Harry Potter and you were positive he wasn’t there a second ago. You stared, rooted in place, only after he cleared his throat awkwardly did you blink at him, pointing the weirdly coloured cloak in his hand.  
  
“Is that the-“ You didn’t have to finish your sentence – he nodded immediately. A small smile curled at the corners of your lips, sudden heat striking your cheeks from embarrassment “You frightened me…”  
  
“Sorry…” he mumbled. Silence settled between the two of you. Shifting from foot to foot your eyes wandered down the dirty road and then up the rooting wood of the most haunted house in the wizarding world, thinking of what to say – sadly, nothing interesting came to mind.  
  
“You…” glancing at Harry, you approached the subject delicately “shouldn’t be here, right…?”  
  
“Yeah,” He answered, motioning to the cloak “but I wanted to go anyway.”  
  
“Umbridge has you in a tight grip.” You said, light-hearted.  
  
“You have no idea.”  
  
“I do, actually,” You admitted, “She comes over for dinner often – my parents find her pathetically amusing. I have to act accordingly, you know, respect and all, and she loves to comment about how I do this and that wrong” you turned away from him, gazing into the distance “-she’s only this sweet to me in school. Afraid I’ll tell my mother.” Harry snorted, making you smile lightly as you glanced at his cape “My brother had one of those… it never actually worked.”  
  
“It was my dad’s.” Harry said. You nodded, not really sure how you should reply “I wanted to run away from the castle, to be honest.” The tar haired boy moved past you, finding a bench near and taking a seat. Sighing, he looked back at you “It started to feel like a prison, you know?”  
  
 _You have no idea…_ you thought to yourself, strolling to him and taking a seat beside the infamous boy. Gazing at him, you wondered how the two of you became so close – for your whole life you viewed him like nothing else but Draco’s enemy, but ever since your fateful encounter with The-Boy-Who-Lived on the train that perception you had started to change. And now…well, now he was not a nobody anymore. He was your friend.  
  
And perhaps even…No, no…The only you liked was Draco _– that would never change_ , and yet… Looking into his forest green eyes you found them much more appealing, much warmer and much more loving. Turning your gaze away, you fiddled with your fingers, thinking of something to say. The silence was pleasant, but for some strange reason you yearned to hear his voice.  
  
The harsh wind hit your body yet again, making you shiver and unconsciously scoot closer to the boy beside you. Your cheeks were bright red, either from the look he gave you or the cold, you couldn’t tell. You nearly jumped when you felt an arm hug your side, pushing you closer. Your body flooded with warmth and a minty scent that no doubt emitted from Harry Potter. A small, timid smile curled at the corners of your lips, your (colour) irises finding his own.  
  
“Thank you…” You murmured.  
  
“…Yeah.” Harry mumbled, turning away “No problem.”  
  
“You know, Harry…we should do something about Umbridge.” You said, suddenly, making him snap to you in surprise “Not hex her, or anything like that…But if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is really loose then…we need to start learning magic on our own. Because like you said “ Your voice lost softness, your brows burrowing “-no one will protect us out there.”  
  
He was stunned into silence, blinking owlishly before he closed his mouth. Licking his lips, he cracked a smile.  
  
“Have I told you how bloody brilliant you are?”  
  
“Oh please, I already know that all on my own.”  
  
~*~  
  
Awkward silence settled in the Chavarone manner. You sat tensed at your seat, your irises cast down to stare at the delicious food on your plate as your mother glared at you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Draco stealing glances at you as your father tried to start a conversation with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
You wished you had stayed in Hogwarts for Christmas.  
  
Due to the not so recent breakup your mother had figured the best way to patch things up would be leading you on and demanding you back for Christmas. Here, you had nowhere to run. At least there was no Pansy to get on your nerves, all you had to deal was Malfoy. Maybe if you avoided him for the rest of the evening all will go well?  
  
“It has come to my attention that the things between my daughter and you, my dear Draco, are a bit…” You tried not to flinch at your mother’s sweet voice “-tense.” Draco shot you a look, and you finally lifted your irises up from your untouched food to glare at your mother “Perhaps the two of you should go talk. It’s Christmas, after all, the time of _forgiving_.” She made sure to stress the last word all the while staring you down.  
  
“I agree,” Lucius inquired, “We should be celebrating like a family.”  
  
“Last year truly was lovely,” Your younger sister, Ernesta, inquired, sipping on her punch “We sang carols, and (Name) along with Draco were surely the best duet.”  
  
“I say leave it be.” Your older brother, Angelo, butted in “If the _ragazza **[1]**_ doesn’t want to talk, let her do as she wishes.”  
  
“No one asked you, Angelo.” Felicita shot.  
  
“Enough.” Your mothers voice boomed, shushing everyone in a second. Her harsh demeanor fell yet again, and with a loving smile she turned to Draco “Take some wine, _figlio **[2]**_ , and go on to figure things out. When you come back we’ll cut the cake.” She finished firmly, leaving no room to argue  
  
…  
…  
…  
  
You couldn’t look at him. Draco put the glass of red wine down on the coffee table in the guest room the two of you were at, you staring out the window and into the raging storm outside. You tried your best to keep your breathing calm, your expression cool and collected. Hopefully, this wont last too long and you can go and have some cake. You really didn’t feel like fixing your relationship with Draco Malfoy, especially on Christmas.  
  
The quietness of the guest room started getting heavy, nearly suffocating. The images of him and Pansy together started playing in your mind, your heart clenching at each loving look he sent her way. Your eyes were dry – was it the cold? Were it the surfacing tears? You didn’t know, all you wished was to get out, because if you open your mouth you’ll surely say something you were going to regret.  
  
His hand on your shoulder burned like acid, making you jump lightly, startled. Snapping to him, you narrowed your intense (colour) eyes and shrugged his hand away all the while taking a step back. He sighed, frustrated.  
  
“Look, (Name)-“  
  
“No, I don’t want to hear it-“ You growled.  
  
“-I’m an idiot.” He admitted, making your heart painfully thud in your chest “I messed up. Really, _really_ badly.” Turning his irises away from you, he released an anxious breath of hot air and glanced back at you, expecting a reaction of some sorts – what he got in return was wide eyes and a disbelieving frown.  
  
“You cheated on me with my _best friend_.” You declared, anger flaring up in your chest, “Draco, have you any idea of what you have done?”  He rubbed his temples, as if having a headache, before he spoke again.  
“I know what I did and I’m s _orry_ -“  
  
“An apology is not going to suddenly make it okay!” Your voice was growing louder, “Have you any idea how much I suffered?”  
  
“Have you any idea how much _I_ did?!”  
  
The statement caught you off guard, your defenses falling as the look of genuine hurt flashed on his face. His grey irises were pleading, his jaw tensed as if he was holding something back. You couldn’t move – the fire died down, along with your will to fight. You could never see him in pain, arguably it was your only weakness.  
  
“I made a mistake _, a big one_ , and I know what I did can never be justified” He told, firmly, taking a step closer as if to prove his point “But I love you, (Name), and it took me too long to realize that.” Draco was quick, his hands bringing your face closer as he smashed his lips with yours in a passionate kiss.  
  
You felt your legs weaken, the surprise you felt replaced with the overwhelming need of his touch. Your nose filled with his scent – his musky cologne made your head spin. You hadn’t realized just how much you needed him…How much you missed him…  
  
You gave in, letting him pin you to the cold wall that made your hot skin tingle pleasantly, moaning out his name when his lips moved from yours to somewhere more delicate.


	6. Ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ancora - again, italian  
> Buongeiorno sorella - good morning sister, italian  
> Magnifico figla - fantastic, my daughter, italian  
> figlo - son, italian

The scent of lavender lingered in your room.  
  
You watched the snowflakes fall outside your big window, letting your mind wander whilst you continued to lay in bed. Draco’s arms were wrapped around your waist, pushing you closer to his hot body, a small, timid smile curling at the corners of your lips from the sweet action. It soon fell, though, when the memories of last night became vivid and equally pleasant – a strange mix of excitement and shame bubbling in your chest. You forgave him, you shouldn’t have, but you did anyway.  
  
Slowly, you turned to the sleeping Draco Malfoy next to you, your eyes briefly roaming around his peaceful face before a smile lit up your features again.  
  
Who wouldn’t forgive such an angel?  
  
…  
…  
…  
  
You moved through your big home in a rushed pace, breathlessly mumbling ‘hello’ to every servant you passed. Hopping down the staircase you stumbled into the main room, your heart skipping a beat when you laid your eyes on the massive Christmas tree shinning silver and the generous amount of presents under it. Your siblings were already ravishing their gifts – Felicira closely resembled a wild boar. Greeting them, you took a seat next to Angelo and pulled the first present your hands touched.  
  
“ _Buongeiorno sorella_. [1]” He greeted you, though not as energetic as you had hoped. “Is there anything you wish to share with us?”  
  
The room fell eerily quiet as they all turned to look at you, expectantly. Gulping, you fiddled with the wrapping paper of your present, suddenly nervous. You knew that your brother would not like what you were about to say, but judging from his expression he already knew – only wanted confirmation. Finally, exhaling a heavy breath, you painted a small smile on your face.  
  
“Me and Draco are back together.”  
  
The squalling of your sisters nearly distracted you from the disappointed look Angelo gave you, turning away and proceeding to unwrap his gifts. You nearly jumped in place when the booming voice of your mother called from the kitchen, happy, and soon she and your father stepped into the main room with champagne in their hands.  
  
“ _Magnifico figla_ [2]!” She was chipper this morning, that’s for sure “I am so proud that you forgave him.” Shoving a glass of sparkling champagne into your empty hand she stroked your hair for a second before moving away and shooting a deadpan look at your older brother “You should learn a thing or two from dear (Name), Angelo.”  
  
“Learn what?” He glared at her, “To listen to you more? I’d rather not.”  
  
“Don’t forget who you’re talking to, _figlo_.[3]” Your father stepped in, “She is your mother.” You saw your brother grit his teeth, mumbling an ‘of course’ as he took another gift and unwrapped it.  
  
Tense silence filled the room – nothing has really changed, every year you found yourself in the same awkward position between your pissed off brother and two happily chatting sisters. And you did the same thing you always did in this situation – zoned out.  
  
Ignoring everyone around you and drowning out their voices, you focused on the music coming from the radio, picking up the card that was in your present.  
  
 _Dear (Name),  
  Hope Christmas goes better for you than last year. I’m coming to visit in a few days, so we’ll talk when I’m here.  
     Love,  
Millicent_  
  
You eyed the beautiful dress Millicent sent you for a second before putting it away, a wild grin curling on your lips as you continued to open your gifts with more energy – it was Christmas after all and no one had the right to ruin that for you.  
  
That energy seemed to disappear when you finally came to the last present, your fingers holding soft parchment with your name written is somewhat crooked letters.  
  
 _Dear (Name),  
   Marry Christmas! I hope you got my gift since owls had trouble flying due to the massive snowstorms here. It’s not much, just something I picked up in Hogsmeade and thought of you.  
 You missed a lot. It’s not safe to write about it here but I’ll tell you all about it once you’re back.  
  Best wishes,  
Harry Potter_  
  
You eyed the golden bracelet with a small pearl attached to it, feeling moved – it was absolutely beautiful. And he bought it whilst thinking of you?...That’s…You had no words to describe how you felt , merely putting the note away and quickly hooking the bracelet around your wrist. For a second you admired how it sparkled in the light.  
  
“Woah!” You heard Ernesta awe “It’s gorgeous! Who gave it to you!?”  
  
For a moment you didn’t respond.  
  
“A dear friend.” You finally murmured, smiling softly.  
  
~*~  
  
Hogwarts really did feel more like home than your actual home – without Angelo being disappointed at you, your sisters prying into your personal life every chance they got, your mother nagging you and you father encouraging her, your head felt at ease and seeing your friends made those dreadful two weeks of vacation fade away.  
  
The room was eerily quiet, uneasy and suspicious stare’s soon morphing into surprised ones as a bright smile stretched on your lips, eyes sparkling as you gazed at the white light coming from the end of your wand. A figure gracefully landed on the cool ground – a foggy tiger – curiously turning his head back to you. You surpassed an awe – he, or she, was absolutely stunning.  
  
Sadly, your patronus lasted only a couple of second before it faded. Slowly, you let your hand fall back to your side, polite claps echoing in the _Room of Requirement_.  
  
“I told you she was good,” Harry told, loudly, quickly stepping to you, “That was brilliant, actually.” He said, his grin wider than your own. You felt your cheeks heat lightly from his enthusiasm, a strange thought crossing your mind: was he showing off? You swore he was more awkward. “Now, we’ll practice attack spells. Pick a partner and we’ll continue from that.”  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth your hand was yanked by someone, and spinning round you found Mona smirking at you. Shell shocked, you released a strangled gasp, unable to form a sentence. He dark eyes twinkled like stars, and pulling you along she laughed melodically at your surprised face.  
  
“Bet’cha didn’t expect me here, huh.” She winked.  
  
“I- _what-_ **how**?” You blurred, finally releasing yourself of her tight grip. She shrugged, a care-free look on her face.  
  
“You know I’m not the Death Eater type,” She said, wiggling her wand, “I’m the white sheep of my family, just like you, _chicka.”_ A small smile curled on your lips, and hooking a loose strand of (colour) hair behind your ear you turned to the yet again speaking Harry Potter. His explanation was short and blunt, then he moved to give a live demo and lastly he instructed the rest of you to follow his example whilst he helped.  
  
“Speaking of which,” Mona said, catching your attention. She fixed herself into a defensive stance – you were to attack – her face crumbled into a frown, “Did they get you yet?”  
  
You surpassed a bitter laugh. Rolling up your sleeves, you showed her clear (colour) skin, absent of the infamous Dark Mark. She nodded.  
  
“My sister was turned on Christmas Eve, “ She told. You blinked.  
  
“Is that why you’re here?”  
  
“You could say.” Mona shrugged, “That and I just like anarchy.”  
  
Despite the circumstances you were glad she was here. When Harry first informed you of ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ you were more than sceptical – what if no one accepted you? Granted, no one did but you cared less since one of your best friends was here to be an outcast with you.  
  
With that thought in mind, you raised your wand, feeling a spark of energy go through your body, your fingers tingling with power as you parted your lips to cast your first combat spell.  
  
~*~  
  
You sat next to Mona when dinner finally took place, briefly catching up with the rest of your Slytherin friends and even turning down some dates – those cocky third years! A grin was pressed on your face as you admired the sparkling food on your silver plate. Hogwarts was not cheap to greet their students back.  
  
You noted Draco strolling through the big door, his grey irises landing on you. A smirk curled at his lips, though he didn’t say anything else. Blaise and Goyle behind him, he took a seat in front of you, not once looking away. You frowned, softly.  
  
“Why are you staring?” You asked, filling your cup with drink. That didn’t faze him.  
  
“I was just admiring your beautiful face.”  
  
“If you think a bad pick-up line will make me forgive you – you’re sadly mistaken, _mi amore_.” You told.  
  
Now that, that definitely caught him off guard. Despite sharing your bed with him and calling it a day, your brothers disappointed look was still fresh in your memory – perhaps Draco really did need to try much harder to earn you back than just a couple of sweet words. And yet, how will you be able to stay away from those intense steel grey eyes? Silky blond hair? Strong, rough hands and-  
  
You had to stop yourself from going any further than that, and glancing away from your boyfriend you took a sip of cool pumpkin juice to refresh your try throat. Draco stared at you, but after a second his face fell from surprised to angry, lastly he just settled with glaring at you. The game began again.  
  
After dinner you strolled to the Slytherin common room with the rest of green robed students. Feeling a strong hand yank your upper arm you yelped, snapping your head back to glare at the person who had enough nerve to attack you. You found Draco’s angry irises boring into your own, and in a second he dragged you away from the crowd of people to somewhere a bit more secure – an empty classroom.  
  
You freed yourself with a heated huff, frowning at him as he shut the door. Crossing your arms over your chest you patiently waited for him to speak. He didn’t.  
  
“Well?” You pressed.  
  
“ _Well what_?” He snapped, “Shouldn’t _I_ be asking questions?”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You faked innocents.  
  
“What are you doing, (Name)? Starting these games again, what the bloody hell is the matter with you? I thought this was behind us.”  
  
“It will _never_ be behind us.” You had had enough. Taking an angry step to him, you cranked your neck to stare into his somewhat lost eyes. Fists balled, you continued “ _You_ broke my heart, and in a moment of weakness I forgave you. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted.”  
  
“And you mean to tell me that all of that, laughter and kisses and promises were fake?” He tried to stay strong, but a strained note in his voice gave him away. You faltered. Gulping, you wanted to look away and step down, but your pride wouldn’t allow it. Instead, you held your head high, giving him a sharp glare.  
  
“I guess now you know how it feels.” You told coolly, pushing past him and making sure to bump into his shoulder. Throwing the door open, you sent him one last dirty look before exiting the classroom. Draco was left alone.  
  
Marching down the corridor you tried to hold it all in. He needed a taste of his own medicine, _you knew_ he did, but… the worst thing is you didn’t want to give it to him. You just want to be happy. Just want to be loved.  
You finally stood in the dungeons, unable to take a step forward. Abruptly, you turned around, on a quest to find the only person that was able to understand you.


	7. Ti amo tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ti amo tanto - i love you so much, italian

The corridors were a blur of pale walls and occasional torches, pitch black windows buzzing right past your form. You ran down the hallways, your feet echoing on the marble floor as your eyes were fixed straight. For a moment you almost stopped to think, but instead you quickened your pace. 

Up the stairs you went, only stopping when you stood next to the Room of Requirement. You rested your hands on your knees, taking in sharp puffs of breath to feed your oxygen lacking lungs. Lifting your (colour) irises up you saw a metal door form right in from of you, a small tug of your lips portraying a smile.  

The energy you had burned out in your sprint, and in a timid manner you slowly pushed the door open, it creaking at your entrance. A shout of a spell – in a moment, a mannequin hitting the floor and then silence. A lone figure spun on it's heel and raising a confused brow it lowered it's wand. 

"(Name)?" Harry asked, unsure. You gulped, feeling heartache clench the erratically beating organ, and as if pushed you rushed to Harry, your arms engulfing him into a tight hug. Harry Potter stood rooted in place, as if afraid to move, the warmth of your body seeping through his clothes and dying his cheeks a dusty red. He hugged back, gently, as if afraid a wrong touch would scare you away, "Hey, what happened now?" He questioned, quietly. You kept your lips shut, angry (colour) irises staring into the mirrors behind him.  

"I'm sorry," You suddenly said, suddenly prying away, "I-I just didn’t know...where else to go and I--" 

"It's okay,-it's okay, just-I-what happened?" He was struggling with words, but you didn’t blame him,. You peered into his green eyes – so loving and inviting – wondering was this look given to everyone or where you the only exception? The idea didn’t make you feel better, though. It made you feel worse. 

You gazed at Harry Potter, your fingertips going numb. You felt cold. Perhaps, you thought you liked him, liked him even more than Draco but now...Now you were sure you didn’t. There was no ice blond hair to run your fingers through, no steel grey eyes to melt in and no rough hands to make you feel warm. No touch to make you fall head over heels for. 

"-Ha-Harry?" You called, softly. He hummed, "I-I'm sorry, really, it's nothing personal, it's just that--" Your tongue twisted in your mouth and you had to shut it. You couldn’t look him in the eyes "I-…" 

"Well?" 

"I dont think we should be friends anymore." 

You heard him intake a sharp breath, and looking at him you found his face morphing from sadness to confusion. 

"What-Why?" He questioned, "Did someone set you up for this? Was it Dr-" 

"No, _no_." You shook your head, "It wasn’t anyone, just me..." You added, "I'm glad I was able to be...be your friend for so long, and really do cherish you, but..." 

" _But I'm not him?_ " He cut you off coldly. You gulped. 

"Yes, Harry." You mumbled, "You're not him." 

He threw his hands up in frustration, running one through his hair as he sighed heavily, his green irises roaming around the room, unable to stay in one place. 

"Well then," He snapped, "Go on. Go chase someone who doesnt hive a damn about you." Those words cut more than they should have. Lowering your head, you turned on your heel, "And I guess you won't be coming back here either, yeah?" You only nodded, feeling tears sting the insides of your eyes, your vision blurring from time to time. You staggered to the door. 

Images of the time you showed him your favourite place in Hogwarts played in your mind. The cool raindrops on your skin. The cloudy sky behind the glass roof. The closeness of him. His honesty. The invisibility cloak. The shrieking shack. He Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. 

"Goodbye, Harry. It was a pleasure meeting you." You rasped. 

He didn’t reply. 

~*~ 

You sat in the courtyard, admiring the clear blue sky with a heavy book in your hands. Your eyes gazed at the students stumbling about from time to time as you tried to focus on your homework – but you couldn't. So many ideas rushed in your head. How was it even possible to do anything else than brood? How will you pass the O.W.L.s if you keep distracting yourself like this? The pressure was getting to your head. 

It felt odd – being so ralaxed as you peered into the never ending depths of the day sky. So bright and refreshing. The cool wind tickled your cheeks, making (colour) hairs dance in your face. You quickly pushed them out of the way, hooking them behind your ear and laying down on your robe you used for a blanket. The bell rang loudly, but you either didn’t hear or didn't care. The chatter of fellow students got fewer until you were left alone. But not for long. 

Footsteps echoed on the stone flooring, the crunching of the grass informing that who ever it was - was rapidly approaching. You continued to watch the heavens, noticing white clouds form as a harsher breeze brushed against your thighs. 

The person laid down next to you but you still refused to look. Silence engulfed the two of you. 

"Do you remember the first day we met?" You asked aloud, knowing full well who it was laying beside you. 

"At my family's house when we were seven." Draco replied, "How can I forget? You set my bed on fire." 

"It wasn’t on purpose." 

"Are you sure about that?" You tilted your head to him, seeing the corners of his lips turned upwards though his eyes held no joy. 

"I'm sure." You told, quietly, overlooking his face. You felt a tug on your heart, and itch to touch him, to run your fingers through his hair or at least to hold his hand. The excuse of a smile he had fell. 

"What happened to us, (Name)?" 

"I'm not sure." You replied after a long while, looking back at the cloudy sky, "We grew apart, I suppose."  

"Are you still angry with me?" 

"Yes." You blurred, "and no....I don’t know." You sat up, running your fingers through your ruffled (colour) locks, "I-I just...I can't, Draco. I'm not you. I'm not Pansy. I can't just...delete you, like you can delete me..." You turned to him, "I love you too much for that." Your words stung him like venom, and slowly he mimicked your actions. Your hand slowly rose to his face, the pads of your fingers gliding on his smooth skin as you rubbed away a long eyelash, a small smile tugging on your lips as you did. Draco tensed his jaw staring hard at you. "You told me you're sorry so many times that I--" You found his gaze, "I-I, find it hard to believe." You flinched when he grabbed your wrist, an angry glare directed at you but it soon diminished. The tight grip on your hand loosened, his rough palm tickling your skin. 

"I was an idiot." He confessed, his voice low "and there's no excuse for how much I made you suffer. I thought I don’t need anyone. Not my family. Not my friends...Not you." You bit your lip, "But the truth is..." He came just a bit closer – close enough to make you yearn for him to inch closer, but far enough to not invade your personal space "-I'm lost without you, (Name)." 

You surpassed a sob as your arms pulled him close, your head snuggling into his chest. He embraced you, tightly, unlike Harry.  

"I swear to you, (Name)" You heard him mumble into your hair, "I will never let you go." 

~*~ 

The scenery behind the window was a moving blur, green and blue mixing into something you couldn’t quite make out. The sun poked out the frame, blinding your vision and making you shut one eye in the process as the humid summer air made a bead of sweat roll down your exposed neck. Getting comfortable, you rested your head on a nearby shoulder, feeling long, pale fingers rub your side in a loving manner. 

"I can't believe it's summer already---!" 

"--What happened in the Ministry, can you imagine?  _THE_  Dark Lord--! If I wasn’t busy with O.W.Ls I w--" 

"-- I'm planning on visiting Paris this year, and you? I heard...-" 

As always, the cheery chatter was almost alien like as you kept quiet. Blinking, you overlooked the two people that sat in front of you – Millicent and Blaise. Both were still oblivious to one another. How innocent, you thought. How lucky, you added. 

You glanced at the man those fingers belonged to – Draco Malfoy. He was talking again, something about his family, something about his pride – you couldn't tell. Your head was hurting again, and after so much drama all you wanted was some peace. 

"Where will you go this year, (Name)?" Millicent asked, politely.  

"Venice, most likely." You told, "My mother want's to go home." 

"Do  _you_  want to go?" Draco asked. 

"Not particularly." 

"Then you can stay with me." He said, firmly. You glanced at him, "C'mon," A smirk tugged on his lips, "-wasn’t last year fun?" You crackled a smile. 

"I doubt anything can beat last summer." 

"Is that a challenge?" 

"Only if you want it to be." 

"I'll take It up, then." 

"Of course you would..." You murmured with a smile, inching closer to his face. You glanced at his eyes, then his lips, the cheeky grin forming into a small, sexy smile, "You love challenges..." You added, quietly, your cherry coloured lips connecting with his for a brief moment before you parted. That wasn’t enough for him, and as his grip became just a bit stronger he went in for another kiss. 

"Summer at my place it is.." He uttered to your lips.


End file.
